Stranded
by LovelyLufia
Summary: The KND gang get's stranded on a deserted island, with no way off. Will they survive? 34 and 15 fluff.
1. Stranded

Disclamier: I don't own KND.  
  
Wally's/Numbuh Four's POV  
  
Chapter One: Stranded  
  
"Brace yourself for impact, team!" Numbuh One called out.  
  
"What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do!? What are we gonna dooooo!?" Numbuh Three screamed, holding onto her rainbow monkey for life.  
  
"Numbuh Five's imbracin'! Numbuh Five's imbracin'!" Numbuh Five said almost at the same time Numbuh Three screamed, while looking at Numbuh One.  
  
"We betta not land in the sea, 'cause I can't-" I yelled also, but was cut off.  
  
"WE KNOW, YOU CAN'T SWIM!" Numbuh Five yelled.  
  
"We start taking les-" Numbuh Two started, but before he could finish, we crashed. And all I remeber were screams and it all going black.  
  
Numbuh Five began to stir. SHe felt heat upon her skin, and sand beneath her. She opened her eyes, everything was so bright. The sun burned her eyes, so she sat up. She could see miles and miles of sea. It's was all glistening from the sun rays.She looked down at her self. Strips of her shirt was missing, and so was her hat. Her skin was burned and badly scratched.  
  
Then, she remebered the crashand the others. She looked to her sides, and saw all of them. She saw Numbuh One.  
  
"Numbuh One!" She crawled over to him on the hot sand, and started to shake him. "Numbuh One! Wake up! Please wake up!"  
  
She sighed in relief when he had opened his eyes. The sun shined behind her and made her seem like an angel. His eyes softened.  
  
"Are you....my angel?" He whispered.  
  
She leaned in closer to his face, making her seem like an angel no more. "Angel? Boy, I ain't no angel!"  
  
"Numbuh Five?" He tried to stand up, but sharp pain shot through his right leg. "Ugh!" He groaned grasping his leg.  
  
"What's da matta?" Numbuh Five asked wiht a concerned voice.  
  
"My leg..."  
  
I finally openned my eyes, and sat up. My head hurt really bad, and I place my hand on it. "Ugh, my bleedin' head. What happened?"  
  
"Are youi alright Numbuh Four?" Numbuh One called out from where he was sitting.  
  
"Yeah." I stood up. "Hey, where are we?" I looked around. "We're lost! What are we gonna do? We? WE! Where are the others?!" I asked panicy.  
  
Numbuh Five pointed behind me. I saw Numbuh Three and Numbuh Two laying down. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Numbuh Three!" I ran over to her, and bent down to her level. I began to shake her until she awakened.  
  
She sat up. "Where are we....hey, where's my rainbow monkey!?" She began searching the sand, swishing it about.  
  
Numbuh One spoke up. "It seems where on an island."  
  
"An island!" I screamed, then paused. "What's an island?"  
  
Numbuh Five sighed. "It's a peice of land completly surrounded by water, genius."  
  
"Water! But I can't swim! How are we suposed to get back?!"  
  
"We'll just have Numbuh Two do the rapairs on the ship." Numbuh One said.  
  
I ran over to Numbuh Two, and awoke him." Numbuh Two, you gotta fix the ship!"  
  
He sat up and looked at me strangly. "Numbuh Two? Who's Numbuh Two? And who are you? And where am I?"  
  
"Ah! Numbuh Two was abducted by ape monsters and his brain was brainwashed!" I yelled.  
  
"No he did not! He's just got amesia." Numbuh Five told me.  
  
"Oh my god, amesia! Say it ain't so, say it ain't so.....what's amesia?" I asked/  
  
Numbuh Five sighed again. "It's where a person forget's his memory, he'll get it back though."  
  
"Don't be so sure, Numbuh Five, he may never get it back." Numbuh One spoke up.  
  
"Nevuh! You mean we're stuck on this island with the ape monsters?!" I screamed.  
  
"There is no such thing as ape monsters!" Numbuh Five told me.  
  
Then we heard Numbuh Three start to cry. "I can't find my Happy-Go-Lucky rainbow monkey!"  
  
"Well, it wasn't very lucky! It's all your fault we're in this mess! If you hadn't gone and make Count Spankulot mad, then-" I started, but she cut me off.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Would you guys hush!" Numbuh Five said, helping Numbuh One to shade as he leaned on her. "I think Numbuh One's got a broken leg."  
  
"What's a broken leg?" Numbuh Two asked.  
  
Numbuh Four, you take Numbuh Three into the jungle and go find something I can wrap his leg in." Numbuh Five ordered.  
  
"What!? I'm not taking her!" I told her.  
  
"Would you rather stay with crippled and amesia boy?" She asked.  
  
I looked over to Numbuh Two, who was eating sand.  
  
"A bit crusty." He replied.  
  
I looked back at Numbuh Five."Yes."  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Alright, alright! C'mon, Numbuh Three."  
  
The island was really small, all it had was just some jungle and beach. The jungle was thick and dark, the tree top's blocked most of the sunlight.  
  
"I'm scared." Numbuh Three quivered, walking close behind me.  
  
"It's just a cruddy jungle." I bent down to pick up a large leaf. "There, that should do it." I put it in my pocket. "Now let's go find some resturant on this island. Maybe they serve pizza."  
  
_Crack.  
_  
Numbuh Three quickly looked behind her to see what made the noise. "N- Numbuh Four," She tugged on my sleeve. "I-I think someone is here.  
  
"No one's here." I pushed her hand away. "We're on some deserted island. Now, let's find that resturant."  
  
She looked behind her again, and saw a big giant figure with a lot of hair. "AHH! IT'S A BIG SCARY APE MONSTER!" She screamed running behind me.  
  
"Ape monstuh?!" I looked and I saw it. "AH! APE MONSTUH!" I grabbed Numbuh Three's hand and ran out of the jungle.  
  
Thats's all for Chapter One. I really like this idea! Put flames if needed. I know there's alot of spelling errors, but I don't have spell check and I don't want to read it over. So don't tell me something I already know!  
-Lufia 2 


	2. Wild Berries

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

I hoped you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to update my storys today, a lot of them, so check the out, okay?

Chapter Two of Stranded

Wally's/Numbuh Four's POV

"How are we going to get off this island?" Numbuh One asked.

"I dunno, may be the communicator on the ship stil works." Numbuh Five suggested walking up to the destroied ship.

"Cummunicator? That sounds...." Numbuh Two started

"Familar?" Numbuh One asked

"No, it sounds weird." Numbuh Two finished.

Numbuh Five walked back and shook her head. "No luck, boss. The ship is totally gone."

Numbuh One was starting to get worried. "What are we going to do? Without the communicator, we no chance of reaching civilizaton. No food, no water, we're going to die!"

Numbuh Five gave him a look that said 'some leader'. "All we can do now is wait for Numbuh Two to get back his memeory and he'll fix up the ship in no time."

"That may take days, weeks, even years! What if he doesn't get it back at all!"

"APE MONSTER! APE MONSTER!" Me and Numbuh Three came running out grasping onto Numbuh Five.

"Ape monster? What are ya'll talkin' about?" She asked prying us off.

"There's a big and fuzzy and scary ape monster in there!" Numbuh Three pointed at the jungle.

"Yeah! I tried to suck out our brains and feed us to the ape monster village!" Okay, so I exagerate a little bit, but it was going to feed us to the ape monster village.

"You guys probably saw your own shadow or somethin'. There is no such thing as ape monsters." Numbuh Five told us. "Now, did you bring what Numbuh Five told you to bring?"

"Uh, yeah, here ya go, Numbuh Five." I took the big leaf out of my pocket and handed it to her. She wrapped it around Numbuh One leg and he thanked her afterwards.

Sundown, or sunset how shelias call it, came around. Numbuh Five made fire by Numbuh One so he wouldn't have to move to get warm. 'Cause, man, it got cold quick! I was dying of starvarion, and I was definatly not going into that Ape infested jungle to look for that resturant.

I had been complaining aount it eariler, but Numbuh One snapped at me and told me to shut up. Well, that pissed me off and I went to go sit on some cliff which had a great view of the sunset. Not like I was watching it or anything. I heard some footsteps behind me and quickly truned around ready to attack. It turned out to be only Numbuh Three.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Nothing." She said cheerfully. "I just want to watch the sunset with you."

"I'm not watching it." I told her.

"Looks like it to me."

"Well. I'm not!" I snapped. "So just-"

She interupted me. "Just playing!." She pulled some berries out of her pocket. "You're hungry, right? I got these out of the jungle. Not to far in, though." She gave them to me.

"Um..." That caught me off gaurd. "..thanks." I took them and ate them in one bite.

She laughed at me. "I'll see you in a little bit." I got up and started to walk away. Without thinking, I stopped her.

"Wait!"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you gonna...um, watch, um...the rest of the..the..sunset with...me?" I finshed the last part with unatural squeaky voice. She giggled. "Sure."

Thats Chapter Two. Flames if nessary. Please review, thankyou.

-Lufia


End file.
